


12.14 - Needles

by dontbefancy



Series: Christmas Traditions - Klaine Advent 2014 [14]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbefancy/pseuds/dontbefancy





	12.14 - Needles

He should have been looking at the tree. He knew he'd be questioned in just moments. "Is it straight? Is everything even? Enough ribbon? Lights? What about—" And then Kurt would fuss some more and drag out one more box of silver balls and place a couple just so.

So, he should have been looking at the tree. Only, he wasn't. He was looking at Kurt. More specifically at his ass, wiggling under the tree. He was fixing the tree skirt and mumbling about something-or-other outlets in this apartment or electricity bill or—Blaine frankly couldn't hear him or maybe he didn't want to hear him because—well. Because Kurt's ass. Bent over. Wiggling.

Every year they set this day aside. Pick a no-rehearsal day. Cancel appointments. Vow to write zero papers, grade zero papers. No laptops. No cell phone sneaky peeks for news or texts. Friends knew that any parties that night would be "regretfully declined," and family, still in Ohio, were put off until the next day with, "We were just so _busy_ ," if they indeed tried to connect.

Their apartment would be filled with scents of a lovingly made breakfast, cinnamon and bacon and coffee giving way as the day progressed to pine and musty boxes, citrus and more cinnamon as they pulled out decorations and ornaments, dedicating the day to tree trimming, apartment trimming and breathing it all in amidst the chaos of their lives.

It was all well-choreographed, down to the meticulously planned playlist of music that swept them into the mood faster than anything.

But, again. Kurt's ass.

Kurt backed out from under the tree and Blaine was there, on his knees, slipping his hands around Kurt's waist as he sat back on his haunches. "Blaine! What are you—"

Blaine nuzzled into the cowl of Kurt's shirt, breathing him in, mouthing at the tender skin of his neck. He couldn't help but notice Kurt sort of opened himself up for it, stretching to the left to give him room, to rest his head back onto Blaine's shoulder.

"We have to finish and—" Kurt curled his arm back and sunk his fingers into Blaine's curls as he cursed under his breath. "And then we have to go get hot chocolate."

"Skip the hot chocolate." Blaine licked at the shell of Kurt's ear. "Lay down."

"But we always get—" Kurt laid back while he argued, if you could call gasping between words, and being fully cooperative and pliant "arguing."

"Later." Blaine kissed his way down Kurt's abdomen, inching his shirt up, hooking his fingers into Kurt's sweats.

Kurt gave in to it all and lifted his hips, still grumbling. "I'll get pine needles in my ass."

Blaine lifted up from pressing soft, dry kisses on Kurt's exposed hips and smirked. "Less to sweep up later."

"Blaine… "

"You want me to stop?" Blaine went back to work with tender kisses to his skin and tugged at his pants a little, up and over Kurt's erection.

They both stared as it sprang free and Kurt snorted, flopping fully onto his back. "Take off my pants, Blaine."

And he did. Pine needles be damned.


End file.
